Comment aije pu vivre tout ce temps sans lui ?
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: fic parralléle à comment peut onaimer quelqu'un à ce point ? Cette fois c'est le point de vue de Jack. J'espère que vous aimerez REVIEWS PLEASE


Comment ai-je pu vivre tout ce temps sans lui ?

Je me pose cette question depuis un certain moment déjà. J'ai eu une très longue vie et j'ai aimé, plusieurs fois. Des femmes, des hommes et même des créatures Aliens, moins souvent mais quand même. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé à ce point. Il est tellement naturel, tellement aimant. Cet homme qui ne fait JAMAIS regretter d'être ce que je suis. Car sans cela je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré. Je l'aime tellement, je n'en doute pas, et je fais en sorte qu'il le sache.

Cet homme qui m'a dragué dès notre rencontre, je ne l'ai pas empêché, il me plaisait. Beaucoup même. Ses costumes si attrayant qui lui vont tellement bien. Son sourire qui le rend si sexy. Ses yeux mystérieux. Mais il m'a trahi, pour cette… Lisa. Il m'a menti, caché cette femme et j'ai souffert, tellement souffert de cette trahison. J'ai voulu le tuer, lui faire comprendre sa trahison, mais je l'ai regardé, droit dans les yeux, et c'est là que je l'ai vu, sa souffrance. Il souffrait tellement, Lisa n'était plus la même, il le savait au fond de lui. Et quand je lui ai dit qu'il devait l'éliminer, sa souffrance était telle que je ne pouvais plus vraiment lui en vouloir. Je me suis montré dur avec lui, pour faire bonne image devant les autres. Mais quand cette histoire s'est terminée je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner, il avait besoin de moi, tout comme j'avais besoin de lui. J'allais chez lui, au début je trouvais porte close, mais après il m'ouvrait, je lui apportait à manger, et quand il allait vraiment mal je le prenais dans mes bras. Je le laissais pleurer. Et je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. Comme si j'étais exactement à ma place. Je profitais de ces instants pour passer ma main dans son dos et respirer son odeur.

Et puis au bout d'un moment, il a commencé à aller mieux, il souriait quand j'étais là. Il reprenait des couleurs, il revivait. Alors je me suis éloigné de lui. Et là c'est moi qui allait mal. J'étais tombé amoureux pour la première fois depuis des années. J'étais heureux mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire et c'est-ce qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner de lui car quand on aime, on veut que l'être aimé soit heureux. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer mon amour alors qu'il venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Je l'ai laissé refaire surface, seul. Je veillais sur lui, de loin. C'était difficile, douloureux, presque invivable. Mais je tenais bon, pour lui. Le soir je m'endormais en tentant de me souvenir de son odeur, mais en vain. Je voulais de nouveau le tenir dans mes bras. Il m'est même arrivé de pleurer, j'essuyais mes larmes le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il ne me voit pas.

J'ai quitté le Hub, espérant me calmer, l'oublier mais comment oublier l'homme qui vous hante tellement ? Qui fait battre votre cœur à plus de cent à l'heure. J'ai passé du temps à l'extérieur et puis je suis rentré, j'ai passé le SAS et il était là, il me regardait. J'avais presque oublier ce regard qu'il me lançait quand on était ensemble, chez lui. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je ne le pouvais plus. J'ai lâché mon manteau et j'ai foncé sur lui. J'ai passé une main sur ses hanches et l'autre derrière sa nuque afin de l'embrasser. J'ai été surpris de voir qu'il ne me repoussait pas, et quand j'ai présenté ma langue sur ses lèvres, il a entrouvert la bouche et j'ai enfin pu lui donner ce baiser que j'avais tant espéré. J'étais si heureux. Je l'ai conduit jusqu'à ma chambre, il s'est laissé faire en me rendant mes baisers et mes caresses. Arrivés dans ma chambre, je lui ai fais l'amour tendrement, sans précipitations, lui montrant tout ce que je ressentais.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé en premier, heureux d'être enfin près de l'homme que j'aime. Il a gardés les yeux fermés pendant un moment, il craignait que je ne soit parti. Alors je me suis approchée et là je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Il a ouvert les yeux et j'ai souris.

Cette relation, puisque c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit, est restée secrète durant trois mois. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait et même si je lui disais rarement, je lui disais aussi. Et j'étais sincère.

Et puis je suis parti. Je sais que je l'ai fais souffrir, j'ai souffert moi aussi. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de le prévenir, de lui dire que je devais partir, mais que je viendrais le plus vite possible le rejoindre, que je reviendrais pour lui, pour notre amour. Mais je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mon amour, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de l'avoir quitté de la sorte. Chaque jour, loin de lui était pire que les tortures du maitre, à chaque souffrances je m'imaginais un baiser de mon amour. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue dans ma bouche, ses mains sur ma peau. Il m'a tant manqué.

Et puis je suis revenu, j'avais peur de souffrir à nouveau, mais le faire souffrir lui était pire que tout. Alors j'ai revêtu un masque, je lui ai proposé un rendez vous, il s'est déroulé à merveille, mais je sais que mon amour n'est pas dupe, il sait que quelque chose cloche. Chaque soir je lui disais de rentrer chez lui, mais ce soir, il ne l'a pas fais. Il est resté, je suis allé dans le chambre, je voulais être seul.

J'étais allongé dans le lit, je l'ai entendu descendre, il s'est couché près de moi. Je l'aime tant, je me suis rapproché de lui. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, il m'avait tant manqué. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais comme si s'était la première fois que je lui disais. Il m'a dit de lui raconté ce que j'avais mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais garder ça pour moi, pour lui éviter de souffrir, mais voyant qu'il tentait vraiment de me calmer, j'ai commencé à tout lui dire. Les tortures, mes morts quotidienne. Tout, je pleurais et il le faisait avec moi. Quand je me suis calmé il m'a dit qu'il allait partir, qu'il me laisserait du temps. Je ne voulais pas, je voulais être près de lui, je lui ai demandé de rester, je l'ai presque supplier. Il est resté cette nuit là, et toutes celles qui ont suivies.

Notre vie est complexe mais je l'aime comme elle est avec mon amour, je ne viens rien changé. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir vivre avec lui, il a été surpris mais il a accepté. Mon rêve s'est réalisé, nous sommes heureux, dans notre appartement, avec notre petit ange.

Il a vraiment eu du mal à y croire quand je lui ai dit que j'attendais un enfant, notre enfant. Je lui avais dit que je pouvais donner la vie, mais jamais nous n'avions penser avoir notre enfant à nous. On en a discuté et nous étions d'accord, on allait avoir un bébé.

Pendant les mois de grossesses, j'étais invivable, enfin selon moi, mais Ianto restait près de moi, il se pliait à tout mes caprices sans rien dire et avec le sourire. Une fois je me suis réveillé à trois heures du matin avec une envie folle de sushis et bien évidement nous n'en avions pas. Je n'ai pas insister, je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte au beau milieu de la nuit pour satisfaire mes envies. Mais il s'est levé, m'a embrassé et est sorti me chercher des sushis. Quand il est revenu je l'ai remercié à ma façon. Je me demande comment il arrivait à me supporter.

C'est pour ça que je l'aime, tout comme j'aime ce petit être qui grandissait en moi. La naissance à été horrible. Il restait un mois avant terme, mais le bébé avait une autre idée en tête, je le suis senti mal et le bébé devait être sorti. Mais on était pas au Hub, alors même si je voulais être présent à chaque seconde de cette naissance, j'ai dis à Ianto qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Owen arriverait trop tard, je lui ai dis de le sortir de mon ventre, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il l'a fait, la douleur fut intense, sentir un couteau nous découper le ventre est loin d'être agréable. Il a pleuré et j'ai compris qu'elle était là, notre petite fille. J'avais mal mais je ne voulais pas mourir, c'était le plus beau jour de notre vie. Quand mes blessures ce sont renfermés, il m'a donné notre enfant et nous avons tout les deux, pleurés de joie. Elle était parfaite.

Comment ai-je pu vivre si longtemps sans elle ?

Elle a déjà trois ans, notre petite Rose, trois ans aujourd'hui. Elle mange ses céréales en regardant son dessin animé préféré. Ianto dit qu'elle me ressemble mais je trouve qu'elle nous ressemble à tout les deux. Ianto vient d'arriver, il s'est appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte, il a l'air ailleurs, je m'approche de lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

Il me sourit, il va bien, je suis rassuré.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste repensé à tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis notre rencontre.

- Ça a du t'en faire des souvenirs.

- Oui et tous merveilleux.

Je souris, moi aussi j'y ai repensé. Je le serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Je l'aime tellement. Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui, tout comme sans notre petite Rose. Ianto m'a laissé choisir le prénom. Celui de ma mère et d'un amie.

- Je t'aime Jack.

- Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Je lui sis aussi souvent que possible. Je suis si heureux avec lui, mon amour.

Mais je me demande toujours autant.

Comment ais je pu vivre tout ce temps sans eux ?


End file.
